Digital transmission and recording systems are commonly used in which an analog signal is digitized and encoded using a self clocking code. The encoded signal, without a bit clock, is transmitted over a communications channel and/or is recorded. A decoder converts the signal back to its original digital form, which then may be converted to its original analog form.
Phase-lock loops, as well as decoders for decoding self-clocking coded signals, are well known. However, many phase lock loops are incapable of synchronizing with an input data stream comprising periodic pulses in which one or more pulses are missing between actual pulses. Also, prior art Miller decoders require complicated logic circuit schemes for implementation of the decoding process.